1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for use with a nailing gun, and more particularly to an adjusting device mounted on a nailing gun so that the nailing gun can be easily adjusted in its punching depth.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional pneumatic nailing gun comprises a head (50) with a front and a bottom, a compressed air source connector (51) formed on the bottom of the head (50), and a threaded port (52) with a piston shaft (522) mounted on the front of the head (50). Additionally, a connecting device (60) is detachably mounted on the threaded port (52).
The connecting device (60) has a stationary tube (65) engaging with the threaded port (52) and accommodating a bush (61), a washer (62), a spring (63) and a movable socket (64) in a sequence from the inside to the outside around the piston shaft (522). Wherein, the movable socket (64) is pushed outward by the spring (63) but limited by the stationary tube (65). Thereby, the movable socket (64) is retractable when abutting a work face.
With particular reference to FIG. 8, when the pneumatic gun operates, a nail (not shown) is clamped between the connecting device (60) and the work face by abutting a nail head against the piston shaft (522). Then, the nailing gun is actuated to drive the piston shaft (522) to punch the nail. When the movable socket (64) contacts the work face, the movable socket (64) compresses the spring (63) to allow the movable socket (64) to be retracted inside the stationary tube (65) until the nail is completely embedded in the work face. Therefore, the conventional pneumatic gun can not reserve a section of the nail to protrude from the work face.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pneumatic nailing gun.